Percy Jackson Girl with Fire
by Mai the Individual
Summary: this little girl is an unusuall one who dosnt belong in this world...untill she meets Chase. rated t for some cusing!


**Ok I LOVE Percy Jackson and all so this is what little old me came up with. ;) Sorry for any misspelling or typos!**

* * *

><p> Light fluttered threw the window next to me and I groaned nowing morning had come. Yawning I sit up and look at the clock. 6:00. UGG i hate school, and they way my life is going they hate me to. It's the first day of my NEW school. (I had been kicked out of four schools in the last year) Mom came bursting threw the door as perky and kind as every handing me a plate wih some substance on it and kissed me on the cheak.<p>

"Big big day sweetie!" she started throwing open my curtains making me wince at the sudden change in light. "Now eat your breakfast and get ready! The bus will be here in thirty minutes!" She chirped running out the door and blowing me a kiss before slamming the wood door behind her. I sighed. I love my mom but she is WAY to much of a morning person. But I HATE mornings! Usually you would have to pry me out of my bed with the jaws of life! But i got up early today to make mom happy. i looked down at the plate she had given me...It looked likle mush, mabye it was mush. Should I eat it? I wouldn't take the chance though, moms not a Betty Crocker. I open my window and tilited the plate letting the mush plop into the flower sill on my window. There are no flowers anymore, I have lived here for four years and evrey day my mom brings me something new for breakfeast...and these plants got to try it. They died after the fist week of my moms cooking. I told her they diddn't get much sunlight. Anyway. I got out of my bed and changed into my skinny jeans with hole in them and a dark purple tee shirt and black hoodie. Its only school no need to get fancy. The other day mom nearly forced me to wear a frilly light pink dress...I would have rather died. And by the looks mom gave me for shooting down the dress it looked like i might. I slumed down the stairs to the living room and grabbed my tote bag calling out to mom.

"Bye mom! Going to school!" I called and walked out the door holding a poptart i sneaked under my hoodie.

"Bye Maize! LOVE YOU!" she screamed behind me as i shut the door. I laughed at her and started to unwrap my poptart. If the creater of poptarts hadn't ben born. Well, you would not be reading this right now. I LIVE off of poptarts. Thats what you do when your mom is a horrible cook. I ran down the fire escape of my appartment building and rached the bottome just to see my bus driving away. I quickly put up the pace and screamed at it trying to make it stop.

"WAIT!" i called and was right behind it now waving my arms live an idiot. "WAIT WAIT!" I called again. A boy who looked about on year older than me saw me and hollered somthing to the front. Suddenly the bus stopped and i nearly ran into the back door. I ran around th evus to the door and quuckly got on when it opened. A fat driver just grunted at me and closed the door behind me muttering.

"New kids.." I looked around the bus for a place to sit and saw the guy who stopped the bus moving so i could sit. I walked over about to sit down when a red head right infront of him grabbed my arm and thrust me into her seat. She had angry eyes for some reason and i looked behind me mouthing 'sorry' to the boy. the girl grabbed my short brown hair and pulled it until i was facing her at her eye level. she was shot with a duck like apperance. Her green eyes felt like they were burrning into my soul. I looked away and looked at her backpack, the celling anything but her.

"So why you pull me down then man- handle my hair?" I asked slapping her hand away from my hair then combing out the tangles as she released me. "Thank-you" i said sarcasticly. her mouth made a small frown as she began to speak.

"Listen new girl and you listen good." She started fire coming from her eyes. Creepy. "that boy behind me is my boy and don't be talking, smiling, looking or even THINKING about him or the worst thing you have ever experianced will happen to you in a matter of seconds." she said. I nearly laughed at her seriousness and leaned back on the seat takign out my Ipod.

"Yah sure, whatever." i said unravelling my headphones. They were always mysteriously tangled...hm? The girl got had again and went into an **ALL CAPS RAGE!** I tuned her out of course but what i did hear was something that didn't fly with me.

"You ugly bitch." she finished and stared at me with hard eyes as if saying _your turn._ i looked her in the eye and cracked my knuckels.

"Ok little girl first of all, if im considered ugly then you must be horrifying. Second you just called me a bitch, a bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark grows on trees, tress are a form on nature, nature is beautifull so THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT!" i screamed the last part then sat down and plugged in my headphones and started listening to Black Veil Brides. The girl looked apolled and squirmmed in her seat. i smirked and looked at the other kids on the bus staring at me with pitty. _What do they want? _On of them handed me a note and i took it reading in my head. _You just dissed out the most popular girl in school and she will make your life a living hell! P.S. She os the headmasters daughter. _My eyes widened at the last part. The girl smiled evil and pulled out a cell phone do probably text daddy. I slunked down in my seat. _This will be fun. _The bus finnaly drove up to a pure white school and stopped as the stream of kids rushed to get out. the girl shouldered past me and clicked her high sparkly red heals into the building.

"GO click your heals and dissapear to Kandsas, bitch." I said muttering under my breath. A laugh from behind me caught me off gaurn and i nearly fell down the bus stairs. A hand shot out grabbing mine and pullling me back to the top. I looked behind me and saw the one who saved me from the stairs of doom. It was the boy who stopped the bus for me. His golden brown hair was just over his eyes wich were blue, almost like ice. I blushed nd tucked the stray hairs behind my ear. 'Thanks for that" I said and walked down the stairs. The boy followed me out and offered a hand, this time not pulling me back up.

"No problem. I'm Chase." he said with his hand out streached. I smiled and took it.

"Maize." i said with a smile. I nearly kicked myself for blushing when we shook hands but got over it. I pulled away my hand and straitened my jacket. 'Its my first day here so do you mind showing me to my class?" I asked. He nodded and was about to lead me inside when then girl stopped right infront of us with a hand outstreached and pointed to me.

"HER! Daddy she is the one that was so MEAN!" she said then looked at Chase next to me. she gave a sly smile then replaced it with a shriek and pointed at both of us as a pudgy man came walked up to us. "PDA PDA! they should be expelled!" she said and looked at the fat man next to her, "Huh, Daddy?" She said micking me with the last word...well f..

* * *

><p><strong>What ya think? again sorry for any typos and misspellings! laterz<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
